Business application environments are changing rapidly due to developments in software, hardware, and networking technology as well as adoption of various engineering and development standards. For example, the adopted hypertext markup language (HTML) standard, HTML 5.x, and the ubiquitous use of smartphone and other mobile devices has resulted engineering efforts to retool business applications to support mobile device client user interfaces and form factors. Advancing server technology has also resulted in updates to server platforms that provide both analytical and business applications to clients of various types and in increasing numbers. As business application environments are typically distributed and heterogeneous, developers must necessarily be skilled in multiple hardware, software, and/or networking platforms and/or technologies in order to design, develop, and/or support the business application environments. For example, a typical business application environment is made up of a business application, a business application facade, and client applications, each with particular technologies and associated skill sets, knowledge of which are necessary to develop and maintain the business application environment. The heterogeneous nature of the business application environment results in an increased total cost of development and total cost of ownership for an organization.